Charlie, Charlie,estás ahí?
by Yuki Marvell
Summary: (One-Shot) Charlie, Charlie,¿estás ahí?/ No le des ideas.../Creo que me va a dar un paro cardíaco / Déjanos salir!/ Kyyyaaaa!


**Al fin terminé este One-Shot...**

 **Bueno, la verdad es que no tengo nada que contar, salvo que hace unos día jugué a este juego y se me ocurrió hacer un fic sobre él.**

 **Drisfrutenlo =D**

* * *

 **Charlie, Charlie ¿estás ahí?**

* * *

Era una noche fría y solitaria, de vez en cuando un fuerte viento golpeaba Magnolia, ajenas a esto, en la casa de las hermanas Strauss, Mirajane y Lisanna habían invitado a dormir a su casa a Erza, a Lucy, a Levy y a Juvia.

Un reto que siempre se hacían en estos casos era: No dormir nada.

Por el momento, las chicas estaban consiguiéndolo, pero ya, a las cinco de la mañana, no tenía ningún otro cotilleo del instituto que contar, así que, el sueño empezaba a apoderarse de ellas.

-Podríamos jugar a este juego… cómo se llamaba? -Mirajane se tomó unos segundos para pensar- Ah! Ya me acuerdo "Charlie, Charlie"

-Ese no es el juego del que tanto se habla últimamente?-preguntó Lucy desde el sofá, el cual compartía con Levy y Lisanna.

-Juvia oyó hablar de él-esta vez fue Juvia quien habló. Estaba sentada en el suelo delante del sofá con la espalda apoyada en este.- se dice que te comunicas con el alma de un niño llamado Charlie.

-Qué tonterías, es imposible, no tiene base científica alguna.- decía Levy con aburrimiento. Estaba con las piernas subidas al sofá y abrazaba un cojín.

-No se pierde nada por probar-sentenció Erza, quien estaba sentada al más puro estilo indio en el suelo detrás de la mesa.- Y si al final pasa lo que todas pensamos pues… al final podremos decirles con total seguridad a aquellos que creen en estas cosa, que, "Charlie, Charlie" es una farsa.

-Bien, pues voy a por el material-Lisanna se levanta del sofá- una hoja y dos lápices, no?

-Si-respondieron todas.

-Yo voy a coger unas velas-comenta Mira.-así tendrá todo un ambiente más…misterioso.- finalizó con una suave sonrisa, pero que, en esta ocasión, se vio un poco terrorífica.

Lisanna volvió con el material y se puso a calcular las medidas para que los cuatro cuadros quedaran perfectos. Cuando empezó a rellenarlos con el Si y el No, Mirajane volvió con dos velas y un mechero.

Una vez que las velas estuvieron encendidas y puestas en la mesa, apagaron la luz del salón y se sentaron todas en el suelo, alrededor de la mesa baja.

-Bien… primero que hay que hacer?-preguntó Lisanna y tanto nerviosa.

-Según lo que escuché, antes de nada hay que poner los lápices en cruz justo encima de las líneas sin que el lápiz de arriba toque el papel y preguntarle "Charlie, Charlie ¿estás aquí?" Si te responde que sí se sigue jugando.-le respondió Lucy intentando recordar las reglas del juego.

-Pues bien… empecemos-Mira cogió los dos lápices y los colocó, luego con una voz clara y firme cuestionó la pregunta.- Charlie, Charlie ¿estás aquí?

Las chicas esperaron, pero los lápices no se movieron.

Erza bufó- estaba claro.

-Charlie nos ignora.-comentó Levy en intento de hacer una broma.

-Qué cruel.-dijo Lucy dejándose llevar por la broma.

-Juvia cree que deberíamos intentarlo otra vez.

Mirajane cogió aire y se preparó – Charlie, Charlie ¿estás aquí?

De nuevo los lápices no se movieron, pero cuando las chicas estaban a punto de levantarse, el lápiz de arriba empezó a moverse.

-Ah!-una exclamación salió de la boca de cada chica, no apartaron la hoja del papel hasta que el lápiz se pararó.

-Seguimos?-preguntó Lisanna mirando a cada una. Todas dirigieron su mirada al papel, donde el lápiz que se colocaba arriba, señalaba claramente el cuadro donde ponía "Si"

-Bueno… ya que estamos.-Le respondió Erza.

-Qué deberíamos preguntarle?-dijo Lucy.

-Podríamos preguntarle si nos acabaremos casando algún día-comentó Mira emocionada.

-Es una alma demoniaca, no Cupido-le respondió Erza con un tic en la ceja, las demás solo se rieron nerviosamente.

-Uhm…Juvia quiere preguntarle algo a Charlie-volvió a colocar los lápices en cruz y se puso seria, todas se pusieron tensas.-Charlie, Charlie…¿crees que mi a Gray-sama le gustará el pan de Juvia que Juvia hizo para él?-Todas se cayeron de espaldas.

-Pero que é dicho Juvia!?-le gritó Erza.

-Eh?-preguntó inocentemente Juvia.-es que…-actúa tímidamente- Juvia quería saber…

-Y crees que un espíritu maligno te responderá cosas sobre el amor?-Erza empezó a sacudir a Juvia con fuerza, por lo bajo…

-Qué demonios es "el pan de Juvia"-le susurró Levy a Lucy.

-La verdad… prefiero no saberlo, por el nombre se supone que es un pan, pero conociendo a Juvia…-Lisanna llega y se mete en la conversación.

-Sssh cuidado o, os escucharan.-y mientras Lucy, Levy y Lisanna hablaban en susurros, Mirajane veía todo mientras sonreía dulcemente y Erza sacudía a una Juvia con corazones en los ojos, en lápiz…se movió.

Al percibir el movimiento, todas se tensaron y se acercaron a la mesa para ver el papel.

-KYYAAA A GRAY-SAMA LE GUSTARÁ EL PAN DE JUVIA!

-Por si no te has dado cuenta, Juvia!-llamó su atención Levy.-El lápiz se ha movido sin que nadie lo tocara y tú, tan feliz de la vida?-preguntó histérica, más… Lucy decidió preguntar.

\- Charlie, Charlie, ¿aprobaré el examen de inglés?-Los lápices se movieron…el resultado fue "Si". Esta vez fue el turno de Erza.

-Charlie, Charlie, ¿se llevará a cabo un accidente en el instituto en los próximos días?-preguntó Erza cómo si nada.

-Ara, ara, Erza, no le des ideas- el lápiz señaló la casilla "Si"

-Charlie, Charlie, ¿Los que sufrirán el accidente morirán?-El lápices señalaron la casilla "No"

-Vamos, Levy, te toca.

-No!-gritó Levy.- Sabéis qué? Me niego a creer esto, es imposible que un espíritu esté moviendo los lápices.

-Solo hay una forma de averiguar si Charle está o no con nosotras-dijo misteriosamente Mirajane, colocó los lápices y preguntó.-Charlie, Charlie, ¿puedes vernos?-El lápiz se movió casi al instante, cuando se paró señalaba el "Si"

-Qué piensas a hacer Mira-nee?- preguntó Lisanna preocupada.

-Ahora lo veréis.-volvió a colocar los lápices, luego mantuvo un brazo alzado y levantó tres dedos.-Charlie, Charlie,¿ tengo solo dos dedos levantados?-el lápiz se movió y señaló la casilla "No". Volvió a colocar los lápices en la posición inicial.-Charlie, Charlie, ¿Tengo los cinco dedos levantados?-El lápiz señaló de nuevo la casilla "No". Se volvieron a colocar.-Charlie, Charlie, tengo tres dedos levantados?-Todas las allí presentes se tensaron. Finalmente el lápiz empezó a moverse y paró en la casilla "Si"

-Esto tiene que ser solo una coincidencia…-dijo asustada Lisanna.

-No pienso seguir jugando a esto.-cuando Lucy se disponía a salir del salón las demás la pararon.

-Espera Lucy, no lo recuerdas?-le dijo Lisanna.-hay que preguntarle si podemos para, si no el contrato no se cerrará y nos pasarán sucesos paranormales.-En otra ocasión ninguna de las chicas haría caso a esa estúpida norma, pero al presenciar lo que acababa de pasar…

Miraja colocó los lápices.-Charlie, Charlie ¿podemos parar de jugar?-las chicas esperaron con impaciencia, pero para su sorpresa, el lápiz señaló "No", cosa que las asustó.

-Creo que me va a dar un paro cardiaco.-susurro Levy.

-No, no, no-Erza, toda enfurecida cogió uno de los lápices y empezó a apuñalar el papel con fuerza.

-KYYYAAA! Erza que me vas a agujerear la mesa! –decía alterada Lisanna, luego se desmayó y un alma blanca se salía de su boca, a su vez, Mirajane la sujetaba con una sonrisa.

-DÉJANOS SALIR!

-Para, Erza!-Lucy, Levy y Juvia intentaban que pararan, cuando finalmente decidió parar, colocó los lápices y preguntó- Charlie, Charlie, ¿podemos parar?- ante esta pregunta el alma de Lisanna entro rápidamente de nuevo en su cuerpo y regresó de golpe de su estado de inconsciencia.

Todas aguantaron la respiración y miraban el papel sin pestañear.

Los lápices se movieron y señalaron la casilla…"Si"

Todas dejaron salir un suspiro de alivio.

Erza se levantó y arregló su pelo y sus ropas.

-Veis? A veces se necesita algo de mano dura para estás cosas-pausa.-voy a por vaso de leche.

-Vamos todas.-dijo Lisanna. Todas se levantaron y se fueron a la cocina, pero Mirajane, la última quien se quedó en el salón, captó algo por el rabillo del ojo. La ventana…estaba abierta!

Se acercó y una fuerte brisa revolvió sus cabellos.

-"No me digas que… el viento…"-pensaba Mirajane, más sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos.

-Mira-nee? Vienes?

-Ah? Ah sí, ahora voy-cerró la ventana y siguió a su hermana.

* * *

Pasaron los días y las chicas tomaban a chiste lo que ocurrió esa noche, pensando que era imposible que de verdad hubiera un espíritu con ellas.

-Qué sacaste en el examen de inglés, Lucy?-las chicas hablaban por los pasillos llenos de alumnos, tras finalizar las clases.

-Saqué un 7!

-Felicidades Lucy-dijo Mirajane.

-Oh? Que le pasa a Juvia?-preguntó Lucy al ver que esta tenía corazones en los ojos y estaba un tanto sonrojada.

-Ah! Es verdad, te lo perdiste.-dijo Levy.-Juvia se atrevió a darle a Gray su "pan de Juvia" y parece que le gustó.

-Parece que Charlie tenía razón.-dijo Lisanna haciendo la broma. Todas se rieron. En eso unos gritos provenientes de las escaleras se oyeron. Fueron corriendo hacia allí. Una chica se había caído por las escaleras, pero parecía estar bien.

-Un accidente…-dijo Levy en un susurro.

-Y no hubo muertes…-susurró Juvia.

Todas se miraron por unos segundos y luego dijeron a la vez.

-Naaaaaaaaaaaaah….-ninguna quiso pensar que eso podría ser obra de Charlie.

Como si nada hubiera pasado siguieron hablando por los pasillos.

* * *

 **Y así termina! :)**

 **Cómo estoy con exámenes finales no podré estar mucho tiempo con el ordenador hasta que empiezan las vacaciones, así que si subo algo, solo serán pequeños One- Shot.**

 **Espero que os gustara :)**

 **Se despide... Yuki Marvell**


End file.
